At present, a screen enabling manner for a mobile phone is mainly implemented by a user by pressing a physical button (such as an on/off button) on the mobile phone to light a screen. Because a user often needs to use a mobile phone to view information such as time, a date, weather, and a notification, the mobile phone is lighted for dozens of times every day, and a screen of the mobile phone is disabled after information is viewed. As a result, the screen of the mobile phone is lighted and disabled for dozens of times every day.
A physical button is generally disposed on a frame or at the top of a mobile phone, and therefore, a user needs to enable or disable a screen only after finding and pressing the physical button. As large screens of mobile phones are prevalent, it is inconvenient to find a physical button during a one-hand operation.